


au revoir

by sullixtion



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брейк слишком часто шутит о смерти. Спойлеры по 92 главе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	au revoir

Брейк слишком часто шутит о смерти.

Он говорит о ней насмешливо, так по-свойски, словно о старом друге, который любую колкую фразу стерпит.

Когда Шерон подмечает это вслух, он лишь улыбается и смотрит на нее пристально. Она краснеет не столько от смущения, сколько от злости - не любит, что он все еще считает ее ребенком, - и не отводит взгляда нежно-розоватых глаз.  
Выждав, он смеется:  
\- Ну что вы, госпожа! Может, мы и шли с ней бок о бок когда-то, но друзьями не были.  
\- Тогда откуда такой тон? - спрашивает она.  
\- Видите ли, - Брейк делает очередную драматическую паузу, - шутить можно над теми вещами, которых не боишься.  
Шерон хочется едко ответить ему, но у нее нет сил. Она вымотана вконец после долгого дня, но спать нельзя - у них еще так много работы, столько еще нужно сделать. И она молчит.

Занимается рассвет. Скоро небо расцветет яркими красками - малиновыми, фиолетовыми, алыми, а солнце будет робко путаться в занавесках. Рейм постучится и, стараясь не зевнуть, скажет укоризненно: "Снова всю ночь не спали!" Шерон чуть виновато улыбнется и поблагодарит за беспокойство, а Брейк снова отшутится перед старым другом.

Но - так случается каждый раз - голос его будет чуть другим.

Шерон наблюдает все это часто, чаще, чем должна была бы. Говорят, принадлежать к одному из четырех герцогских домов - благословение свыше.  
Глупцы, какие же глупцы! Они и понятия не имеют, как иногда ей хочется променять свою жизнь на что-то более спокойное и размеренное; правда, такие мысли быстро покидают ее голову - сколько бы Шерон ни пыталась, она не может представить себя без всего этого. Это - все, что у нее есть, и она, юная мисс Рейнсворт, будет держаться прямо и гордо, но небесам известно, как она устала быть сильной.

\- Я принес вам чай, госпожа, - тихо говорит Брейк, держа в руках пустой поднос. Она едва слышно вздыхает, вынырнув из омута мыслей, и берет фарфоровую чашку, исписанную затейливым темно-синим узором.   
\- Спасибо.  
У нее пальцы дрожат отчего-то, то ли от напряжения, то ли от предчувствия чего-то страшного, но она списывает все на ночь, вечную спутницу дурных мыслей. Чай приятно согревает ее изнутри, и вскоре она успокаивается.  
\- Зарксис.  
\- Да?  
\- Не шути о смерти, пожалуйста, - шепчет она и сжимает в ладонях чашку.  
Он не двигается несколько мучительно долгих секунд, а затем склоняет голову в обычном своем движении, плавном и изящном.  
И у нее внутри что-то ломается от вежливости его безмолвного ответа.

Кажется, об этом ей когда-то говорила мать.

///

Шерон отчаянно хочет верить, что это лишь очередной ее ночной кошмар, из тех, что ей снились на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Она отказывается принимать то, что сейчас происходит, - пусть это все окажется лишь розыгрышем ее фантазии, пусть...  
Пусть он перестанет говорить такую очевидную ложь - он ведь так часто и так легко шутил об этом, он не мог бояться.

Или она могла ошибаться.

Она срывается в слезы, когда он зовет ее по имени и цепляется за ее платье; только сейчас, захлебываясь в собственном отчаянии и горе, она с необыкновенной ясностью понимает, что скрывалось за всеми его шутками.

Где-то снаружи небо снимает с себя бархат ночи, озаряется полупрозрачным солнцем. 

Занимается рассвет.


End file.
